The Ice King's Daughter
by S.A.D Ecstasy
Summary: The Ice King one day realizes why he does what he does, and his epiphany is that he is lonely and he wants a daughter, so he goes to Princess Bubblegum to create one for him. One day Finn finds her and it takes a surpising turn of events. See how the two new people act with each other and what dangers they get themselves in.


Hye guys new story I just had to start I'll try to release either a new chapter of this story or the sequal to A Vampire's chance every Friday or Saturday. Enjoy

"Take that Ice King! Don't you get get tired of getting your butt handed to you for so long?" Finn boasted as he defeated the Ice King and kicked him into the snow the same way he has done so many times before.

"Curse you Finn why do you always have to ice block me!? I was so close this time!" The Ice king whined as Finn started to sheath his sword and resuce PB once again.

"Dude when are you going to realize that you can't beat me and none of the princesses are gonna married you? Just give up or get a new hobby or something." Finn said as he helped Pb up.

"Ya Ice King I was in the middle of important research and I needed peace and quiet to conduct my experiments." PB scolded Ice King as if he was nothing more than a child. She wasn't even scared of him after being abducted by him for so long and getting rescued by Finn it is more like a nuisance.

"Hmmph! Whatevs you know you want this PB!" Ice King exclaimed in his usual crazy tone.

"Sure Ice King. MARROW!" at that Marrow came and picked up PB, Jake, and Finn. Ice King just watched as they flew off the the castle and sighed.

"Maybe they are right. I kidnapped all the of princesses in Ooo and non of them think I'm rad…maybe I do need something else…eh I'll sleep on it" Ice King then went to his castle and realized something.

"Why do I want to marry someone? Am I lonely or do I really want a wife to love me?" He contemplated this as he entered his quarters and ignored the monster of the mess his panquins have made. Instead of greeting them he instead went to bed while thinking about what Finn said and what he thought earlier. Whne he though he woke up it was really just a dream and he resaw all the trimes that Finn defeated him and the times the princesses rejected him. He saw Finn and FP how happy they were. He promptly woke up and realized something.

"I truly am lonely…I wonder if Princess Bubblegum can do something…hmm. " He then proceeded to get ready to go with his robe and by flicking food out of his mouth in the mirror.

"Gunter while I'm gone you're in charge and don't make a mess k?" He yelled to Gunter as he flew out the window. He didn't know why he was going to PB or what he will ask her. But he knew he didn't want a wife, he wanted something else that he could care for and love and something that would return those feeling.

"…A daughter. I want a daughter, that's what I need to help me get rid of my lonliness." He flew to the kingdom and easily flew to PB's quarters. For a kingdom whose monarch is constantly getting kidnapped, their security is not that great. The moment he stepped into her room, PB walked trough the door and put her coffee down.

"Globbit Ice King we just went thorugh this yesterday." Pb said while letting a sigh and a yawn escape from her mouth.

"Wait wait wait. That's not why im here toots. I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"…Like what?" Pb said with extreme caution with a pinch of curiosity as the Ice King rarely asked her for favors if at all.

"Listen I know I always tried to force you to marry me but I need you to do something for me , something I know only you can do for me." Ice King said as calmly as he could.

'ice King spit it out already!" Pb said slightly yelling due to irritation.

"I want you to make a daughter for me." Pb was taken aback by this and didn't even know how to respond, she would ahd never guessed tha Ice King wanted children. She just thought he was a creepy old guy that was into kidnapping woman. But now he she though he was a rapist psychopath.

"Wait…what?"

"If you can't do it I understand but if you can, please do me the favor" Ice King had almost begged which surprised PB even more than before.

"Ice king I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do." PB started to back torward the door but the Ice King soon realized his mistake.

"Oh heavens me. What I meant to say was make a daughter for me with one of your machine things." PB started to relax but was still curious about the rquest.

"Okay. I can do it…but why?"

"After what Finn and you said yesterday I started to think, and I realized that I don't exactly want a wife, I want someone I could love and they could love me back. I want to care for that person, so I thought a daughter is what I wanted." All PB did was shake her head in understanding.

"On one condition Ice King."

"Anything princess."

"You promise you won't abduct any of the princesses at all. Understood?" Ice King quickly started to shake his head.

"Of course anything. Just get to the work hmm." Ice King said with a grin that resembled that of a child opening a gift on Christmas day.

"Okay so I will need a piece of your DNA, a strand of hair or some saliva would suffice." She said as she went to her drawer to find a clean cotton swab or a plastic bag to put a hair in.

"Here I have plenty of hair anyways haha iot always grow back soo fast." The Ice king pulled a strand of his old gray hai out of his beard and gave it to Princes Bubblegum. She took it but with disgust, even that one strand looked dirty and was for some reason oily.

"Ok umm it won't take that long maybe a week for the fetus to begin to form but it will take a few months for the actual baby to be born."

"Yes yes I know the birds and the bees." Before he could continue PB interrupted him.

"One thing Ice King because I would be using certain steroids to quicken the growth the baby will age extremely fast until her puberty stage has ended and that is in the range of 17 years old to 21 years old."

"So what she is gonna be 21 over night?" The princess must have mentally face palmed but quickly calmed down and continued to explain it to him.

"No depending on the individual one year will age her faster, for example that one year could age her mentally and physically 4 or 5 years. So in lets say 4 years she would be 16 years ol already. Can you handle the quick transitions Ice King?"

"Yes I can anything for my daughter." For the first time Bubblegum saw something in the Ice King that seemed like pure compassion and feelings a father would have.

"Fine just come next week and I will get you your daughter just in that time get ready ok get baby things and other stuff that she would need as she ages." PB started for the door with the plastic bag and left the Ice King in her room as she heard a loud _YES! _She never saw him like this. I guess what Finn and I said to him yesterday really affected him some how. The Ice King immediately flew back to his Ice Kingdom in glee that his new daughter will only take a week to be born.

"OHHHH GUNTHER!" the numerous penquins that had always kept the Ice King company had huddled around him, it seemed like they were all named Gunther or some form of it.

"Guess what guys you are all getting a new sister" The penquins all wenked and dance in glee which made Ice King also dance.

It has been a week since the Princess went to work and she was finally done. She ahd called the Ice King to come and see his daughter and he got their extremely fast.

"Where is she!?" He could barely keep his excitement he was even jumping up and down as PB was leading the way. After going up some stairs and down a long hall way they reached the research lab with a new baby in a smalle bed in it.

"Here you go Ice King, you can name her anything." PB had said as she picked the baby up who immediately started to cry. She handed her to Ice King which made not only his eyes go big but also the baby's. For the first time it was born and could breathe it had stopped crying.

"I will name you Snowflake, and I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you…I swear."

Okay guys so the Ice King become a dad in the same method Goliad was made except she didn't beome some weird monster thing lol. I hope to continue this story and I will need some more time for a sequel to Vampire's chance it might call it Darkness Ascends im in the process of thinking of the events but its still not started. So leave comments and what not and that's it. Dueces


End file.
